This invention relates to aluminum and more particularly it relates to an improved anode for use in the electrolytic production of aluminum from alumina dissolved in a molten salt electrolyte.
There is great interest in using an inert anode in an electrolytic cell for the production of aluminum from alumina dissolved in the molten salt electrolyte. By definition, the anode should not be reactive with the molten salt electrolyte or oxygen generated at the anode during operation. Anodes of this general type are either comprised of a cermet or metal alloy. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,008 discloses a composition suitable for fabricating into an inert electrode for use in the electrolytic production of metal from a metal compound dissolved in a molten salt. The electrode comprises at least two metal oxides combined to provide a combination metal oxide.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,562 discloses an oxidation resistant, non-consumable anode for use in the electrolytic reduction of alumina to aluminum, which has a composition comprising copper, nickel and iron. The anode is part of an electrolytic reduction cell comprising a vessel having an interior lined with metal which has the same composition as the anode. The electrolyte is preferably composed of a eutectic of AlF3 and either (a) NaF or (b) primarily NaF with some of the NaF replaced by an equivalent molar amount of KF or KF and LiF.
Other anodes of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,943,048; 3,957,600; 4,049,887; 4,529,494; 4,620,905; 4,865,701; 4,871,438; 4,956,068; 4,960,494; 4,999,097; 5,006,209; 5,069,771; 5,637,239; 5,667,649; 5,725,744; and 5,993,637.
Anodes used for electrolysis take different forms. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,300,396 discloses electroplating techniques and anode assemblies for electroplating wherein the anode pieces are contained in a titanium basket which is permanently deployed in the plating tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,558,464 discloses novel anodes for use in electrolytic cells having generally vertical slots in the lower portion of the anodes which are open at the bottom of the anode and closed at the ends of the slots with a plurality of gas conducting channels connecting the top of the slots with the upper surface of the anode. The cathodes of the cells are the liquid mercury anode type.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,391,285 discloses an adjustable plating cell for uniform bump plating of semiconductor wafers wherein an apparatus plates metal bumps of uniform height on one surface of a semiconductor wafer (32). A plating tank (12) contains the plating solution. The plating solution is filtered (16) and pumped (14) through an inlet (22) to an anode plate (24) within plating cell (20). The anode plate has a solid center area to block direct in-line passage of the plating solution, and concentric rings of openings closer to its perimeter to pass the plating solution.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,532,086 discloses an anode for use in an electrochemical cell comprising a current collector layer having a thickness less than about 10 mils, and desirably less than about 4 mils, and a rigid support extending adjacent one side of the current collector layer so that the current collector layer is sandwiched between the anodic layer of the anode and the rigid support. The rigid support maintains the current collector layer in the original configuration of the current collector layer during discharge and recharge cycles of the cell. A cell containing the anode is also disclosed. The rigid support for the anode current collector can be mounted in the electrochemical cell case so as to allow for the release from the cell of gas produced at the anode.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,711 discloses a method for the electrolytic deposition of metal coatings, in particular of copper coatings with certain physical-mechanical and optical properties and uniform coating thickness. According to known methods using soluble anodes and applying direct current, only uneven metal distribution can be attained on complex shaped workpieces. By using a pulse current or pulse voltage method, the problem of the coatings being of varying thickness at various places on the workpiece surfaces can indeed be reduced.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,759 discloses an anode assembly includes a perforated anode and an electrical contact assembly attached to the anode. A perforated anode holder holds the anode. The anode holder includes perforations at least in a bottom wall such that plating solution may flow through perforations in the anode holder and perforations in the anode. An anode isolator separates the anode and a cathode. The anode isolator includes at least one curvilinear surface. The contact assembly includes a closed or substantially closed cylinder member of titanium or titanium alloy, a copper lining or disk disposed within the cylinder, and a titanium or titanium alloy post fixed and in electrical engagement with the lining or disk.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,251,251 discloses an anode assembly including a perforated anode. A perforated anode holder holds the anode. The anode holder includes perforations at least in a bottom wall such that plating solution may flow through perforations in the anode holder and perforations in the anode. An anode isolator separates the anode and a cathode. The anode isolator includes at least one curvilinear surface.
In spite of these disclosures, there is still a great need for a process utilizing a low temperature electrolytic cell for the production of aluminum using an improved anode and anode design.